Explosion
by MzShellSan
Summary: When Tony left Stark Tower for a quick coffee fix, he was not intending to have someone nearly blow him up (again). Clearly, the universe didn't care. Day One of my 30 Day Writing Challenge.


**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day One:** Explosion

**Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Pairing:** Pre-Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes, Pre-Tony Stark/The Winter Soldier

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marvel or the MCU

**Explosion**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Walking out of the tower, Tony mentally sighed in relief when he wasn't accosted by a group of waiting paparazzi or nearly bowled over by some journalist who wanted to hear about any of the up and coming news. Of course, just because he couldn't see them didn't mean that Tony was oblivious to the fact they were probably still there, laying in wait and taking photos so that they could spin some elaborate tale for the gossip magazines. But that was fine – he'd been dealing with that for years.

Lost in thought, Tony hummed the notes to ACDC's _Highway to Hell _lightly as he turned down the street, heading towards his favourite cafe to pick up a caffeine hit, deciding that he deserved it after a long day of meetings.

Of course he could have just made something fancy back at the tower – he was more than capable and had enough ingredients for it – but it was nice to get out for a change. He'd been feeling a little cooped up.

Turning another corner, Tony stopped all of sudden, eyebrows furrowing. Even though nothing really seemed _overly_ out of place, there was something about this street that was screaming to his senses that he shouldn't walk down it.

Never one to listen to sense however – or turn away from danger – he casually messed with the iron man bracelets, calling for the suit just in case as he cautiously walked down the side walk.

Seconds after he'd reached half way down the street (the point where a normal person would have let down their guard, a mistake he was not prone to) there was a loud explosion and he found himself being blown from one side of the road to nearly the other footpath, ears ringing from the sound and eyes going fuzzy.

On instinct he reached up and winced at the feeling of blood from his head, crimson wetness spilling over his fingers as he reluctantly pulled them away from the wound. Great. Just what he needed.

Urging the suit to appear faster, Tony frowned as he pushed himself from the ground, refusing to wince even as one of his ribs moved in a way that it was _not_ supposed to and his shoulder cried in protest from how he'd landed on it.

On guard, the engineer looked around, keen eyes searching for the cause of the explosion.

His eyes landed on a single man who was walking towards him, a mask covering his face and gear practically screaming 'assassin'.

Naturally.

Where the hell was his suit anyway?

"It's not safe here." The man said.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he gave the man an incredulous look. Did he really think that it wasn't clear that he was the one who caused the initial accident?

"I'm pretty sure that's been made clear." He settled on finally, and raised eyebrow (which ow, shouldn't do that apparently) as he gestured towards himself. "But that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere with you. My mother taught me not to go random places with strangers."

He didn't feel the need to add that it was a rule he'd found strangely impossible to follow.

The man growled. "You will come with me regardless." He informed, not a bit of doubt in his voice, as though it was just another fact.

Think again.

As the man moved to grab Tony, he ducked under his arm (ow, his rib _really hurt now)_ and spun, aiming a kick for the back of the guys knee to hopefully slow him down but instead finding himself caught and then hauled over guys shoulder.

"It's not safe here." The unknown assassin stated once more, like Tony needed to be told that a second time, before he turned and started down the street, turning into an alley and moving quickly through the back streets of New York, ignoring the endless complaints that Tony was throwing at him.

It was another forty minutes of travel (damn it how was this guy not even having trouble breathing at this pace while carrying Tony as well?) before they reached the warehouse district and found themselves set up in some abandoned building.

How cliché.

When he said so aloud, he only got a grunt and glare in response.

Not much of a talker, it seemed.

Unfortunately for him then, he'd kidnapped the wrong person if he wanted any peace and quiet.

"So, you gonna tell me why you've stolen me away? Usually this is the point where people start making demands, so I'm listening. What is it you're after? You let me live this long so you have to want something."

The unknown man's eyebrows furrowed, although whether he was confused or annoyed it was hard to tell, so Tony was going for the safest option which was to assume he was both.

"Not kidnapped. Protection." The man explained – or at least he looked like he was explaining something, Tony had to disagree. That didn't explain a thing.

Scoffing, he crossed his arms, wincing at how it jostled every injury he'd managed to get. "I don't know if you noticed, buddy, but these injuries didn't come from a couple rounds in the ring."

Was that guilt on his face.

"Hydra wanted to you. Couldn't let them take you. Must protect the mechanic." The man assured.

Tony sighed, somehow not at all shocked to hear that it was hydra who had mounted the attack. Although if what this guy was saying was true then he had him to thank for saving him from spending some time enduring hyrda's hospitality.

But some things were still not adding up for him.

"And I assume I am the mechanic then. What for? What's your name? Can you take off the mask so I can see your face?" Tony asked, curious to see.

The man looked a little confused. "I am the asset. The asset can not remove the mask without express permission for its handler." It recited, voice more robotic than it had been previously and Tony wished he could take back the words.

Somehow he didn't think he was going to like this one bit.

"And who is your handler?" He tried, leaving the whole 'asset' shtick alone for a moment.

The man's eyes seemed calculating as he replied. "The asset's handler is currently the mechanic; Anthony Edward Stark. Primary goal: protect the mechanic." He recited. But there was something different about the way he'd said it to how he'd recited the first lot.

"And who assigned your handler?"

"The asset did."

The response was not at all what he'd been expecting and it took Tony a moment to form words before he gave in and gave the 'asset' and incredulous look. "Why?"

"The asset requires regular maintenance to its arm. The mechanic will provide."

Automatically, Tony found himself glancing down at the man's arms to figure out what the hell _that_ meant and that was when he noticed that one of his hands was metal.

"Holy shit, how did I not notice that?" The engineer breathed, fingers twitching as he fought the urge to just reach out and touch, cursing himself for getting so distracted that he hadn't noticed something that obvious.

Something that seemed akin to amusement flashed in the other man's eyes but it was gone before Tony really had a chance to examine it closer.

Forcing his mind back on track, Tony tried to figure out how exactly he was supposed to get around this situation. He wasn't about to stay in some dingy warehouse while he waited for someone to realise that he'd been kidnapped and he definitely didn't trust someone who called themselves the 'asset'. Like they weren't even human.

Apparently he'd asked the question out loud because the man seemed to go cold as he addressed Tony. "The Asset was a creation born of Hyrda, code named The Winter Soldier on mission. It is not human."

The statement was said so simply that Tony choked a little on what he was going to say.

"Well uh, I don't know about you buddy, but from where I'm sitting, you look just as human as I do. But if you're one of Hyrda's goons, what are you doing helping me?"

The Soldier looked confused for a moment. "The Voice says that I'm malfunctioning in a good way. It suggested that the asset choose a new handler, a better handler. It approved of you as the choice." He stated finally.

Sighing, Tony rubbed gently at his temples, ignoring the flare of pain in his shoulders. "So, this voice. Do you know what it is?"

"The voice has always been with the asset. Sometimes he would go quiet for a while after the asset was wiped, but he would always come back. Hydra has no knowledge of the voice. The voice says that if they knew, they would get rid of him." He states, before his voice goes a little soft and Tony almost melts at the slightly lost and guilty look on the Soldier's face. "The Asset likes the voice. Didn't want it to leave, so it kept quiet. Are you unhappy with the asset?"

Tony's blood froze at the implications he could draw from that sentence, and he cursed himself for his lack of tact. "No. You did fine. But listen, I can't call you the asset. It sounds wrong and it's just not my speed so we need to think of something better." He suggested, trying to switch gears.

The Asset looked even more confused. "You wish to call the Asset by another name? It is your right as handler."

Sighing, Tony did his best not to look exasperated. It wouldn't do him any good anyway. From what he'd managed to gather so far, the man in front of him was an unwilling assassin who worked for hydra but managed to break their programming somehow – it probably had something to do with this voice in his head – and was now on the run and had chosen Tony to be their 'handler' or in this case, director of sorts?

He was too tired for this shit.

"I want something to call you by that seems less demeaning. Is there something you prefer to be called?"

"Soldat."

Tony shook his head. "Absolutely not."

The soldier seemed to deflate at that and Tony groaned, not bothering to pretend he wasn't frustrated. "Alright how about this. You said that your code name was The Winter Soldier, right? How does Winter sound?" He tried.

'Winter' was quiet for a moment, seeming to consider it before a small smile formed on his face. "Winter. It is acceptable. The Voice also seems happy."

Nodding in satisfaction, Tony relaxed slightly. "Alright, now that we have that covered, how about we consider getting a move on? We can't stay here indefinitely, and I do have to get back to my company." He pointed out.

Winter looked unsure. "You are safe here. I must keep you safe."

Tony shook his head. "You can't keep me here in an attempt to keep me safe. I have a life and the world doesn't stop turning because you want to keep me safe." He informed, trying to be gentle.

Biting his lip, Tony considered his options. "You can come with me? To keep me safe?" He offered.

It was a ridiculous thing to offer. He didn't really know this man and for all he knew this was just another ploy from Hyrdra in order to gain his trust and access his tower. But a larger part of him ached to help the man. Winter was alone with just the voice in his head to help keep him sane and safe from Hyrda's clutches, and Tony would be damned if he would let them get their hands on him again.

He knew a little something about being an unwilling prisoner after all, and he'd wish that upon no-one.

"Your terms are acceptable." Winter stated finally, moving to pick Tony up from the crate that he'd spent the better part of two hours sitting on at this point only to tilt his head when Tony glared at him.

"You aren't carrying me again."

"You can't walk yourself. You are injured."

It was a logical argument that would work on anyone else, but Tony Stark was nothing if not stubborn.

"I'll manage."

Winter frowned. "You will hurt yourself further."

"Worth it."

"I cannot allow you to do that. You're health and safety is my directive."

"Still a nope."

Winter seemed to accept it after a moment of silence and Tony relaxed, giving himself a moment before pushing himself onto his feet. "Alright, lets go- what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Something about Winter's facial expression in that moment was borderline smug as he held Tony carefully princess style in his arms, a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"The Voice explained that if you were going to be difficult it would be easier to just pick you up. You are not strong enough to break free." It was said as a statement of fact, although the level of satisfaction he seemed to be feeling was not nearly warranted in Tony's opinion.

He struggled for a moment before hissing when it moved things in the wrong direction, finally letting himself settle down with a pout on his face as he pointedly refused to look at Winter now out of spite.

This didn't seem to concern him in the least.

"At least let me take off the mask. You stick out like a sore thumb with it on even in the back alleys." Tony grumbled after a few moments of silence.

Winter tilted his head. "I told you. The handler may remove the mask if they wish." He reminded.

Huffing out a laugh, Tony sighed. "Gotta do all the hard work around here." He teased before shifting a little to undo the clasps of the mask and gently pull it off.

There was a moment of silence after Tony saw the face of the man who was carrying him before he came back to his senses, fingers clutching the mask tightly as he breathed out in disbelief something he never thought he would say.

"Holy shit, you're Bucky Barnes."


End file.
